NCIS: Tim's Past
by ICrzy
Summary: This is just a SHORT of McGee's past when his dad walks out leaving McGee, his mom, and his sister alone.


**NCIS IS NOT OWNED BY ME! THIS IS ONLY A SHORT OF MCGEE WHEN HIS DAD WALKED OUT!**

NCIS

McGee's past

This takes back when Tim McGee is in high school when he was 16 years old, Sarah was only 7 during all of this. Young Tim walked inside his house after school to see his mom sitting in the kitchen was in upset look. "Hey, Mom what's wrong?" He asked. "Oh I could get ready to pick up Sarah. Tim, When your father comes home tell him we need to talk." His mom said with a smile. Tim nodded, He watched his mom walked out. He got out his homework, Physics. He worked on it and got a phone call, "Hello." He answered. "Hello is your father there Tim?" The man asked. "Hey aren't you, Uh I know you know my dad." Tim tried to remember the man. "It's me, Naval officer Christopher Wilde." Christopher said. "Oh hi, Well I'm sorry but my dad isn't here. I'll tell you to call back." Tim said. "Do you know when he'll be back?" Christopher asked. "Uh I'm not sure. I really need to get off and finish my physics paper." Tim said. "OK, Well tell your dad I called." Christopher said. Tim hung up and went back to his work, Once done he went to his room. He had newspapers of crime in his area where he lived and info on criminal justice. Tim was fond of things like that, His dad wants him to be a naval officer like he is but Tim has a different thought were he wants to go. He loves to write stories and wants to be an author, But he knew his father would find shame in what Tim thought. So Tim kept it to himself. He heard the door open and shut, Then heard his mom trying to get his sister to take off her jacket. But she ran up to his room with a picture. "Timmy, I drew this for you." She said. Tim saw it wasn't good but it was art to her and still she loved it 'cause it was from his sister. "Thank you Sarah." He said. "You like it?" She asked. "Love it." Tim said. Then his dad came home, Sarah and Tim walked downstairs. Sarah gave him a picture, Tim walked over. "Hi dad. Uh Christopher Wilde called looking for you, He wants you to call him." Tim said. "Uh, I'll get to that Tim." His dad said. Tim knew he didn't want to be around his own son, Tim grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

His mom poked her head out, "Tim? Where are you doing?" She asked. "Out for a while." Tim said. He walked no where. Just around He finally got a call from his mom saying to come home for dinner, He had no idea how late he was. When Tim came in Sarah was eating in her room while she watched cartoons. Tim was confused, They never let Sarah eat in her room. In the kitchen his mom and dad were yelling at each other, Sarah must not have heard it. The volume had to be loud. His mom saw Tim and got quiet, "Tim get a plate and you can eat in your room." She said with a pale smile. Tim just leaned against the wall, "What the hell is going on?" Tim asked. His dad got mad, He hates when he hear that kind of language. "Watch the tone Timothy." His dad said. "Tim just get your plate and go upstairs and eat." His mom said again with grace in her voice. Tim crossed his arms over his chest, "I wanna know what is going on? Is that so much to ask for?" Tim asked. He wanted answers and they knew he wasn't playing. "No-." His dad started. "I want the damn truth!" Tim yelled. His mom and dad were both shock to hear Tim's anger. "Every night since last Monday you two have been coming in here after dinner and picking a fight.

What is going on?" Tim asked. His dad put together a plate and walked out, He was tired of it. Tim just waked upstairs. He didn't care to eat. He slammed the door shut, Sarah walked in worried. "Timmy are you OK?" She asked. Tim laid on his bed, Hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. "Nothing Sarah." Tim said. "Are you sure? 'Cause mommy and daddy said something about a word that started with a d." Sarah said. Tim looked up at her, "Did they say divorce?" Tim asked. She nodded, Tim was shocked. The next morning Tim was up early, His old man was too. He looked to be packing. "Where are you going?" Tim asked. "A hotel, These fights are stressing me out." His dad said. "Will you be back? Or will you plan on getting a divorce?" Tim asked. His dad shot up to his son, "No." He dad said. "Lie, Sarah heard you and mom say that." Tim said. His dad sighed, "I am sorry Tim. You can understand it now but not Sarah. I don't love your mom anymore." His dad said. Tim looked down, "So you'll still be a naval officer?" Tim asked. "I don't want you to be one if you don't want to, Tim. Be that agent thing you wanted to be or an author." His dad said. Tim was so shocked to hear what his dad said. His dad walked upstairs kiss Sarah and left. Tim sat in the living room, Quiet. When his mom and Sarah got up his mom never questioned where his dad went but Sarah did. So Tim turned to her and said, "Daddy has to live someplace else. He told me to tell you he loves you and you'll understand more of it when you grow up." Tim said. Sarah nodded.

A moment at NCIS, Tony walked over to McGee. "So everyone met my dad, Gibbs dad, and Ziva's. Well kind of. So where is your dad probie?" Tony asked. "He, My dad. He is. I'm sorry Tony but I don't have a dad." McGee said. Ziva heard what he said, "What do you mean?" Ziva asked. "I had a dad, But he chose to leave me and my family when I was 16. I had a father, But I picked not find him and take. So no Tony I have no father." McGee said with a smile and left his desk.


End file.
